Tis the Season
by Effective Immediately
Summary: She vaguely recalled wanting to come here to slay vampires... Contains copious amounts of Girlycard and Young Integra.


_Oh, come, all ye faithful, _

_Joyful and triumphant!_

_Oh, come ye, oh, come ye to Bethlehem;_

_Come and behold him_

_Born the king of angels:_

_Oh, come, let us adore him, _

The soothing music carried through to the balcony, where the young girl was perched. She had a sheet wrapped around her small form and despite the fact that it had just snowed recently she was barefoot, except for the thin socks she wore to bed. It was still snowing, but the heavy storms of the morning had died down to a steady gentle fall.

Integra loved winter, there was no season which dare come as close to her heart. She clutched the blanket closer to her as a particularly strong wing threatened to take it, only serving to bring a smile to her face in delight at the flurry it caused around her. Yes, there was no other season that could win her over so completely. With winter came peace in every form of the word. Peace of heart, soul and mind. Well, perhaps heart and soul were interchangeable. It also meant a great drop of activity for the Hellsing organization.

_Sing, choirs of angels,_

_Sing in exultation,_

_Sing, all ye citizens of heaven above!_

_Glory to God_

_In the highest:_

_Oh, come, let us adore him, _

She looked over the grounds to the city, lit up just like a Christmas tree. Integra could imagine all the people bustling about, buying presents and decorations; getting ready for Christmas. Caroling. It stirred a pleasant feeling within her at the thought of the holiday season. It was a time when the organization did its job the best. They'd be able to cover all the cases that broke out. Vampires, as she'd seen over the past year, tended to more or less hibernate with cold weather.

Like bears, or better yet wolves, they'd burrow up and not be such a bother. And her men would take that advantage and storm those burrows, snuff them out before they had a chance to ruin innocent lives. Yes, smoke them out and lay waste to their demonic kind. She'd be right up in the front lines if permitted, but alas, she still didn't have that much leverage as of yet.

She wriggled her numb toes, focusing on the beautiful lights of the far buildings. Soon she would though; soon she'd be peppering the heathen creatures with her own gun. Taking their heads off, knowing that there was one less demon to harm someone. Making a difference instead of just sitting in an office all day long, studying in the library or taking awful etiquette lessons. How she longed for that day to come, just a taste of course.

When her father was still living she'd sneak off the manor grounds and play in the woods, pretending that she was fighting some great monster. Rejoicing in her small bout of stolen independence.

Fighting creatures whose only purpose was to cause misery, best to be sent back to their creator.

Integra looked over the balcony, which was quite a fall. If only she could jump it, no, grab her sword and jump it. And her gun. Travel to the city and take out the threat herself, after all, a Hellsing was befitting of such glory. She hadn't noticed that she'd come back inside the bedroom, heading to her closet. Yes, and after the heathens had been slain she'd travel through the streets.

She ran her fingers over her gun, a birthday present from Walter. The revolver came equipped with silver bullets, blessed with holy water. She fancied holding it up to a vampire's head and pulling the trigger. Watching as it realized just what was in the gun and seeing it disappear from existence with that same shocked expression.

She'd travel the streets, watching the shoppers, and the families going about their way so blissfully ignorant. And taking pleasure in the knowledge that she'd helped keep them that way. Maybe she'd go in a shop and--where were her boots?

_Jesus, to thee be glory given!_

_Word of the Father, _

_Now in flesh appearing!_

_Oh, come, let us__--_

"Like nails on a chalkboard Master," her servant called out irritably, shutting off the radio. She started, turning around to face him, and unconsciously hiding her gun behind her back.

"What are you doing here!?" she cried, a little too forcefully, her voice squeaking. Swallowing she continued, ignoring his surprised expression. "You do not belong in my room, leave at once."

"Really? I wasn't aware of that, perhaps you should have enlightened me all those other times," he said, a grin breaking out on his face. "You're wet," he noted. "What's that behind your back?"

"Regardless," she said, backing up slowly, "you shouldn't just barge in! And, I was just outside...on the balcony," She said, ignoring the other question which didn't go unnoticed.

"What is my Master up to?" He slowly walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?" she countered. Integra wasn't sure why she felt the need to hide the gun, it was her's after all. But she couldn't escape the nagging feeling that Alucard would know what she was thinking about by seeing it.

"I came to see you of course." He deterred to the bathroom then, leaving her behind to ponder at the strange behavior. Shaking out of it she dove to hide the gun under her pillow, turning just in time to flinch at his close proximity.

"So jumpy tonight," he chuckled, lifting a big towel up to her, which she leaned into warily.

He wrapped her into a hug, laughing as she spit curses at him before he let go and started patting her dry. "You should get out of those clothes; you'll catch _death_ in them. Humans are so weak." It only caused a bigger frown on her face, which he worked on next. Gingerly wiping her cheek he stole a glance to the top of the bed, where she'd been previously. Just what was the little Hellsing so adamant about hiding? Reaching out slowly he lifted a pillow.

A gun?

"I remember when Walter gave you this." She'd had her eyes closed until then. Her whole body tensed. "The question is why you're so flustered about it. So, what were you planning to do with it?"

"It's none of your concern! Give it here!" she screamed, snatching the towel and making a break for the gun.

And there it was, like ice melting straight into her skull; slowly dripping down into the crevices. Reaching, reaching for her secrets. "Stop it Alucard!" she cried, holding her head as if it could block him out. "I order you to stop it!" Now she was angry; at once he retreated.

"Is that so? An adventure?"

She threw the gun at him, horrified at the whole ordeal.

"How dare you," Integra whispered angrily, standing on her bed as a way of staring down at him, the very picture of indignant rage. She'd trusted Alucard to never do that, to others yes, but not her. Never her.

The old vampire wasn't fazed, picking up the gun and placing it on the bureau. "I must say I sympathize, it's so boring here. If you do go out, please take me with you."

She hadn't expected that, in all truth she'd expected him to gloat over her little fantasy. To hold it over her head and make fun of her for such childishness.

Her anger temporally forgotten she let the pillow she'd been planning to chuck at him fall. "What?"

He'd sat down in a ratty old chair of her fathers; she'd had it placed in her room a few months back, too attached to it to allow it to be thrown away. He continued, ignoring her request to repeat himself. "They coddle you too much as it is. Playing builds character, at least with the right games wouldn't you say Master?" He smiled. "The fun we could have right now, wouldn't you like that?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, not much force behind her words.

"What do I mean? It was your idea! Don't you want to go _play?"_ In all honesty she hadn't considered him in the fantasy. After all, Hellsings were the vanquishers of evil; he didn't fit being a creature of evil himself. But thinking on it now, it began to appeal to her. Alucard could bring her to the city, and he could watch over her should she get into any trouble, not that she would of course.

"Are you serious or just being a clown?" she started, finding the authority in her voice again.

"Ever so serious, Master. The night is so young! Let's go play!" he said, getting up, a maniacal grin on his face once more. "Be sure to prepare yourself." Gesturing toward her sword and revolver before heading to the balcony.

Forgetting herself, she ran to the closet, throwing her boots and coat on in glee. She fastened a belt and clipped her prized revolver and short-sword to it. The sword fit snugly under the coat, hidden perfectly while she stood up. How right it all seemed! They were meant for her! She combed her hair and put a hat on, before fixing her glasses atop her nose. The scarf came next. She stopped to admire herself in the mirror and smiled. This evening she was a knight, a beacon of hope for the people; a threat for all dark creatures.

She ran out to the balcony, careful to shut the doors quietly. It was a miracle that no one had come yet after the previous commotion. Turning she expected to see her vampire waiting for her but he was nowhere in sight. Where had the clown gone? Had he tricked her? The thought made her eyes burn in mortification.

_-What are you still doing there?-_

Relaxing in relief that he hadn't fooled her, she answered back with her own thoughts. 'Well, where are you?'

_-Look down-_

She headed over to the column and took a glance over it. 'What?'

_-What do you think Master?-_

There was no tall crimson clad man standing underneath her but a young girl in a white dress, coat, stockings and boots. She had a hat of the same colour perched on her head and was grinning up at Integra gloatingly.

_-Well? What are you waiting for? Jump.-_

"Jump? Are you mad?"

The girl was holding out her hands in mock innocence.

_-You don't trust me to catch you? Or are you just _afraid?-

'Afraid? A Hellsing afraid? Don't make me laugh servant...you'd better catch me,' she warned, carefully lifting herself over the column. Maybe a little, but she'd be damned to admit such a thing to him. She gripped the other side, the very _slippery _side and held her breath.

_This was very stupid._

She let go, her heart plummeting at the feel of falling. Her eyes shut tight, waiting for the inevitable ground. True to his word, Alucard caught her, jumping up to meet her body. They both landed gently on the ground.

She kept her eyes shut for another minute, catching her breath after the weird sensation of dropping. The laugh brought them open, it reminded her of bells. She looked up at her tormentor, into a face far too pretty.

Her face was heart shaped and her hair was long, just as black as before but tamed with perfect bangs lining it. Her eyes were dark around the outside, the pupils almost a cherry red and her lips a shade of pink. Her teeth had shrunken, taking on a feline facade. Integra suddenly felt quite aware of her own appearance, blushing slightly.

Envious? Her? Over a vampire?

A very lovely vampire. She pushed back the feeling of being all too drab when compared. "I thought this would be better for the occasion, like sisters!" A pretty voice too, _the bastard_. Always showing her up. She couldn't even take pride in being female around him.

She glared at the girl. "You can put me down now."

The girl chose to ignore her, instead twirling her around. "Master looks so lovely! I could just eat her up!"

Integra clutched onto Alucard's coat, fighting back the immature urge to giggle. That was not fun. She wasn't a little girl anymore, only little girls giggle at being spun around. Alucard was not acting his usual self, as if turning into this changed his attitude as well. How preposterous the thought was.

"Nonsense! Stop teasing me! Put me down," she ordered.

Alucard stopped her wanton dance, looking down all too seriously at Integra. Her voice lower now. "You look very beautiful."

She could feel heat rising to her cheeks. Had he probed her mind? She hadn't felt that strange sensation again, was it because of the cold? Was it just that obvious? She focused on the girls lips in an effort to collect her thoughts, not noticing that it caused Alucard to lean in, their faces almost touching.

"You can if you'd like." Her breath passing over Integra's lips.

It snapped her out of her daze, she hadn't wanted to kiss this girl. Deciding to take another route she looked into the others eyes. "Didn't you want to go to the city?"

Alucard blinked, before pulling away and smiling delightedly. Her voice once again a high girlish tone. "Yes, that's right! Let's go!"

Without dropping her quarry, she about-faced and headed for the gates. Integra rapped her on the chest in irritation. "Are you trying to get us caught you fool!?" she whispered angrily. Alucard merely giggled.

"Of course not Master. Did you forget what I am? Am I that charming?" she said, rocking the other gently.

Integra blushed, her brow furrowing in anger. "No, but you've forgotten you place."

Alucard bit her lip, trying to keep another smile from blooming, and failing miserably. It was then that Integra noticed the shadow tendrils creeping upon them, slowly making their way up the pair. "We'll be there soon Master."

She shut her eyes, a little embarrassed that she was allowing such a method of travel. It was unbecoming of a Hellsing to consort with evil... Alucard's breath tickled her ear. "I have no idea if mortals can even travel like this..."

"What!?"

* * *

They were no longer by the manor but in an alleyway. Integra once again battered her servant's chest. "You idiot! What was the point of jumping and all that in the first place!?" Though her fit of anger died fast as she looked around. "Where are we?"

"Around..." Alucard hummed, earning another glare from the girl in her arms.

"Put me down servant." she ordered.

"Fine." she said, unceremoniously dumping Integra on the snow covered ground.

How dare he! She'd have his head! He was supposed to be gentlemanly with her, that didn't include treating her like common luggage!

In all honesty she'd been quite comfortable. Looking around for her pet she found her skipping down the alleyway. _He certainly acted the part well _she supposed. Dusting herself off she followed the girl, making sure to glower at her back.

They exited into a massive square, and Integra found herself breathless. Previous thoughts of bloodshed temporarily forgotten. It was certainly more than she'd imagined. There were people everywhere they looked. The snow had stopped falling a little while ago, leaving the ground white where it was untouched. She took her glasses off and began to wipe them dry before replacing them for a better view.

"Look at them all, how easily they could be massacred right now." The voice was airy, as if Alucard were imagining the act. Integra inwardly shuddered at that thought. She looked over to the vampire, who was rocking back on her heels like she hadn't a care in the world.

"You'll do no such thing."

Christmas songs could be heard from stores, music drifted lazily through the air. It all seemed surreal, so peaceful, hectic and merry. She didn't notice Alucard coming up to her and grabbing her from behind. The touch sent a shock through her body and she jumped.

Alucard wrapped her arms around her, placing her head near Integra's ear.

"They're so weak and so ignorant. Are you like them?" She chuckled, her lips almost touching the angered girl.

"Let go of me creature!" She elbowed the girl, earning a laugh but no more.

"My Master, what a _knight." _Tightening her hold as she said it. "Are you hungry?"

What kind of question was that? Did it matter?

"I know I am, just look at this feast. Come." With that she released Integra and walked off.

With each passing minute her subordinate became more defiant. Starting after the girl, she made a mental note to devise a proper punishment for him later.

Navigating through the crowd wasn't as easy as Alucard made it look; Integra kept running into shoppers and almost tripped once. The horror that would have been, she'd never hear the end of it! It got to a point where Alucard backtracked and grabbed her hand, steering her through the masses with practiced ease. They passed by a record shop playing holy carols and Integra noticed with amusement how Alucard tensed up at the sound.

"_Like pigs squealing before the slaughter. Disgusting_," she'd said, doubling her speed. It was all Integra could do to not pull them into the store.

The square looked so pretty. All the stores were lit up, the windows filled with colorful items. The trees that did occupy it were decorated with different colored lights. It couldn't have been any later than nine. In truth she did feel a bit famished, though she'd had dinner a few hours ago. What was a small snack?

* * *

The shop was lining with all kinds of goods. Spiced meats, fresh breads, soups and the like were spread out in front.. What caught her eyes were the sweets though. She had a notorious sweet tooth, and the various cakes, trifles, puddings, and cookies were tempting her sorely. A slice of lemon meringue caught her eye just before she saw a slice of whiskey cake. Ha! No doting Walter to stop her from taking a piece this time!

Alucard stood behind her, watching all this with a fairly bored expression. Integra suddenly turned to her with a realization. "I have no money to pay for this."

The girl ignored her, instead looking over Integra at the man restocking the goods who'd stopped to rub his head.

_-That man, his thoughts of you are rather...undignified.- _Her expression hadn't changed with the message.

Integra blushed. 'Stop joking around...let's just go.'

If the man was thinking about anyone, it'd be Alucard...right? She suddenly felt a whole lot more uncomfortable than someone should of her linage. A Hellsing stands proud among their enemies, they were superior after all.

_-Can I kill him?-_

'What? No!' Was he serious? Did this man...

Alucard passed by her, walking up to the counter and stared at him. Did he really intend to murder the man? She headed to the girl, intent on reining the miniature monster in, before the man reached over and wrapped up that slice of whiskey cake she'd been previously eyeing. He handed it to Alucard who pushed it into Integra's hand before all but dragging her outside.

She felt oddly warm then, a small smile making its way onto her face.

"Well, are you going to eat that or not?" Alucard asked Integra over her shoulder, not bothering to slow down.

"How am I supposed to while practically running?"

The girl snorted, before changing direction and pulling her towards a bench. _That was it, he needed a drastic punishment after this night was over_. The girl all but plopped down on it, most undignified, not bothering to look at her master.

Integra sat down beside her, _a bit too close_, part of her nagged. She didn't bother unwrapping the cake, merely content with having what she'd wanted; what she deserved. She looked at her vampire, who was busy surveying the crowd. _Far too pretty a creature _she mused. If only people knew what lurked underneath, how fast that facade would fall and yet...

She hadn't noticed that she'd reached out to the other until her hand had a lock of Alucard's hair in-between the fingers. _Soft._

Alucard's eyes widened and she looked at her, a smile slowly spreading onto her face. She grabbed Integra's warm hand gently and brought it to her cheek, leaning into the touch and closing her eyes pleasantly. The young Hellsing felt her stomach flutter once more.

"Was it true?"

Alucard hummed gently after a moment. "Was what?"

"What he was thinking?" She watched the other girl nod slowly before laying a kiss on Integra's hand, making her heart skip a beat. She yanked her hand away bashfully. How improper, it hadn't felt nice at all. Evil creature.

Collecting herself she looked at the other. "In any case I'm...proud of how you handled the situation." There, a compliment, that wasn't so hard.

Alucard's grin twisted wickedly, one eye widening radically as her tone steadily rose with each word. "Really? After all, I did suggest he jump in front of a bus after his shift!" She broke into a fit of cackles.

Integra supposed she deserved such for having faith in the little beast. Throwing a kick to the girl's shins she stormed off.

"Come now Master! I never said it had to be moving!"

* * *

After a few more chuckles and convincing that the man deserved death for crossing her but would be spared, Integra calmed down enough to face her servant without putting her foot in the girl's mouth.

She vaguely recalled wanting to come here to slay vampires before her own pointed at the cinema.

* * *

She'd been in the middle of prying the beautiful girl off her body when Alucard caught sight of it. Something had changed behind those eyes, Integra supposed it was another conniving plan of her servant's; one he intended to put into action as soon as possible. How a theatre could ever pose a threat was beyond her though.

"Have you ever watched a movie on the big screen?"

"Have you!?" The very idea of Alucard going to the movies was beyond absurd. Honestly, an overgrown bat mingling with civilized folk to catch a late night showing. It was too much for her and she found herself chuckling at the stupid picture the thought painted.

"No, but what does that matter? Big screen, small," she said with a shrug of the shoulders. "So you don't want to?"

Integra frowned, she'd never said that.

But as it was, this was most likely to benefit Alucard, like everything he did would. Vampires were naturally selfish beings after all. And this one had to be the most selfish of all; he did his work compliantly only because he took pleasure in murder after all. If only she could figure out the motive this time. What did Alucard stand to gain by going to a theatre?

Her servant simply watched her changing mind in amusement. Looking as sweet and obedient as could be, and that sent alarm bells in her head.

The vampire sighed, rolling her eyes impatiently. "Honestly, it's just a movie. They don't bite...unlike me." She smiled widely, making it a point to show off her points.

_Oh Alucard, ever the vigilant to add himself into a topic and brag, what a piece of work._

It was then that somebody decided to knock into the lovely vampire, jostling her slightly. The action was odd in itself, usually people would move around him, almost as if it were subconscious maneuver. Perhaps it had to do with his demeanor at the time? Did he send off different auras?

She pushed the thought out of her mind when Alucard whipped around, most likely intent on taking out the poor sod's throat with her teeth. She ran up to the vampire, who'd already knocked the man back a good ten feet and was advancing on him. Integra threw her hands around her servant all the while whispering.

"Enough! It was an accident. Do not, I repeat, do not make a scene here. Or so help me God Alucard, I'll hang you by your feet on a flag pole!" Her voice was surprisingly stern, something she was still trying to master.

The man was obviously drunk; he heaved to his feet and swayed, his face a bright red. They were beginning to attract a crowd. She could feel a growl rumbling from the girl, making her grip tighten. But Alucard behaved.

Then the man had to open his mouth. You can't truly blame a drunk for what they say when, well, drunk.

"Hey, what!? What's your problem you little--" said with a sever case of wobbling. Had he been right in the head he'd probably be wondering how she'd knocked him that far away, and he'd any sense, apologize and leave as fast as possible.

"Alucard, pay attention to me!" Which served no purpose as she could feel herself being carried off by the girl. In a fit of desperate confusion, one she was sure to later regret, she pressed her lips to the girl's neck. It stopped the irritated beast flat out, allowing Integra the time to pull her back and away from the babbling idiot.

She grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the theatre, intent on stopping any more impending disasters from happening.

* * *

_What had she been thinking!? What madness had taken over to drive her to kiss him? This son of perdition, this unholy monster, this...pain in the arse servant!_

In all honesty she couldn't think of anything else, physical violence wouldn't have gotten her anywhere. She was not very strong, pulling out a weapon was not an option, and her commands had fallen on deaf ears. It wasn't her fault for acting; it'd stopped him after all. Yes, that's what was important.

"So what do you want to watch master?" Alucard asked cheerily, as if she hadn't been ready to cause a case of red tape for Integra. Like this was a regular occurrence for the two.

Integra snapped out of her thoughts, and looked around at their options. One film in particular stood out to her. She'd seen previews before and though she'd never admit it, she'd wanted to see it.

"Home Alone."

Alucard looked behind herself at the poster, rocking on her heels with her hands behind her back. She scanned the rest a bit longer before her eyes lit up, literally.

"What about that?" She pointed over to a poster of a man in a robotic suit.

Integra frowned. "That looks silly."

"Well," she drawled, bringing a finger to her lips and bending her head to the side. "how about--" Walking over to the man in the booth she brought her hands down impatiently on the counter. "What's that movie about? Mister Frost." It was an order.

Integra turned to look at the poster, and blanched, it looked so boring.

"Sorry young lady, that movie is not for children." That was not the right thing to say.

"I didn't want to watch that anyway!" Integra huffed, stomping over to the two. Hopefully it would distract the loony monster.

Alucard turned to her, her eyes narrowed and nose crinkled in irritation. "Better than the one you chose."

The urge to slap him was growing.

"And why is that!?"

"It's for children..." she said offhandedly with a wave of her hand. "Fine. We'll watch that."

Integra's cheeks were burning again; never had she blushed this much. She doubted she ever would like this again. She was NOT a CHILD.

"No. That one," she said, pointing to a poster to the left. Alucard followed her finger, and shrugged.

"We'll watch that one, Goodfellas." she said dismissively to the booth man.

The man refused once more. Alucard glared at him for a moment, before he shook his head and gave her two tickets.

Integra could get used to that trick.

She handed one to Integra and started to head inside. She followed her, taking special care not to bump into anyone. The crowds had once again diverged from the girl as she passed. She passed by the snack counter and a felt a sneaky thrill run through her.

'Alucard.'

_-What is it Master?-_

'I want something from here.'

The vampire turned around and cocked her head. She looked over to the counter and sighed in exasperation, making a point to roll her eyes. Integra simply grinned. 'I said I wish for something here.'

The pretty girl's eyes glowed at the quiet challenging tone of her master's thoughts.

They stood in line a moment. A group of girls to the side giggled about something most likely stupid. Her vampire looked at them pointedly, smiling charmingly, the girls smiled back and whispered to each other.

Integra snorted, _vain creature, always so full of himself. _Her vampires grin widened as an arm snaked around her waist pulling Integra to her in an effort to show off; earning a glare and an elbow to the stomach from the young Hellsing. _Acting as if she belonged to him, how dare he, if anything it was the exact opposite._

A minute later Integra had pocketed a candy bar she'd never intended to eat in the first place.

* * *

"Shut up will you!?"

"Master, I'm just saying he could do more damage with a bigger gun..."

"And take your hand off of me!"

"You had a roach on you."

"W-what?"

"Shh!"

Her pet turned around to the shusher, practically ready to climb over the seats. She grabbed the back of her coat, pulling the girl into her seat once more.

Alucard continued to stare at the lady behind them, as if just _daring _her to say something more. Integra had never experienced this before with her servant. The very animosity that he'd shown to all the people they'd come across, the attitude...it was something different and too unexpected. Was it because of his form that he acted like this? She shook her head, grabbing her pets hand and squeezing it hard, _maybe she'd pop a bone or something_.

It didn't have the effect she'd wished for of course, at least not the painful one. The beautiful girl looked over to her and smiled, squeezing back, content to relax into her seat once more. Leaning a bit too close to her for Integra's comfort.

"...That's not the best knife to use for that."

"Alucard..."

"I'm just saying..."

"I don't--get your hand OFF of my lap!"

"Shh!"

* * *

Integra staggered out of the theater room exhausted. It'd been more trouble than her worth to watch that movie. Granted it wasn't bad at all but the constant reeling in of Alucard as if she were a cowboy and he a bull definitely hampered the experience. Not to mention the fact he wouldn't be quiet throughout the entire film, too engrossed in the violence was he that he consistently made suggestions on how to improve said outcome. And the groping, she'd had to slap the girl a few times. He'd turned into a damned monkey ever since he'd switched sexes.

She sighed, pulling on her coat. But it was over now. Alucard came up behind her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Where to now Master?"

"The bathroom." Where to indeed. She walked into the restroom, half expecting her vampire to join her, he was the right gender after all. Relieving herself and washing her hands she fitted on her gloves. How had this evening gotten away? They were supposed to have gone hunting, to train. She knew this was certainly not Alucard's cup of tea; he'd much rather be on the field, killing everything.

She inwardly knew she didn't regret it though. It'd been a while since she'd gone out. Ever since father...everything had spun out of control. Even before his death she'd been tied to training and studying. How she missed those times he'd sneak her out of the manor and it'd just be the two of them. Doing whatever came to mind, he'd been so spontaneous before he became ill. So lively, and to have watched him wither away until he was only a shell of his former self. To not be able to do anything to fix it, to only see it eat at him...

She hadn't noticed the warm smile or the burning eyes until she looked in the mirror. She shook her head, a Hellsing does not cry. In public at the very least, where their enemies can exploit that weakness to their advantage. Fond memories should be locked up more than painful ones, they made a person soft. She doubted she had the strength to will them away though.

A sob escaped her before she clamped a hand to her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut tight. Steadying her breathing she grabbed a tissue and wiped away the tears that'd come out, hoping that her eyes weren't too noticeably red.

_She hadn't cried. _

What if someone saw her? What if Alucard saw her? Turning around she saw no one occupying the bathroom. It hadn't seemed odd at the time of entering it but now, well, the theater room had been full. So where had all the people gone?

She walked out of the restroom in what she hoped was a confident gait, expecting to see her pet waiting for her; expecting to see people. But he was no where to be found and the theater was quite empty. She searched the lobby and walked down the halls looking.

'Alucard, where are you? Answer me.'

There was no response; she couldn't even feel his presence. Panic flooded her at the thought of him attacking a pedestrian.

'ALUCARD!'

He'd been trying to attack them all night, everywhere they went. How stupid she was to have let the mini beast out of her sight! She groaned at her folly. Had he slaughtered them? He wouldn't have, couldn't have.

* * *

Growing restless of checking the theater, Integra made her way out. Vowing that she'd have his head for this, how would she get back home? The bastard. _If he had hurt anyone..._

The snow had started to fall again and Integra found it increasingly harder to keep her glasses dry. She cursed softly, one day she wouldn't need the blasted things anymore. The snow hadn't seemed deep before and it hadn't felt this cold either. She'd been too preoccupied with everything else to notice. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of solid white whip around the corner of the theater into an alleyway.

"You are going to get it," she growled, stomping after the she-devil.

She could see it now, she'd hang him from the flag pole--no, she'd lock him up. No. Integra smiled in glee, she'd make him play with dolls. Yes.

Then again, he'd probably just take the heads off, hang them from the ceiling and set them on fire. She made a mental note to consult Walter on proper punishments.

Turning down the alley she kept a look out for the imp.

Unfortunately, he'd disappeared. The alley was bare except for a few dumpsters lined neatly on the side. Suddenly she didn't feel quite so confident; it was as if a shadow had fallen upon the spot. She realized she couldn't hear anything, no people, no wind; no carols. By the time of this realization she'd already walked much further down than she'd have liked.

"Well, what do we have here?"

She turned slowly, reaching into her coat and gripping her revolver. The voice belonged to a slightly gaunt man. He was wearing a mismatch of clothing, with a cap on his head. His eyes were blood red and his teeth were bared in a most unnerving smile.

"You're a pretty little thing, I saw you earlier with that friend of yours."

Integra's hand gripped the gun tighter at the mention of Alucard. Where the hell had he gone!?

Swallowing, she tried desperately to pull herself together. This was her job, to kill these creatures. Taking in a shaky breath, she spoke in a manner that hid exactly how unsure she truly was, or at least she hoped so.

"What makes you think you have the right to address me? Undead filth."

His eyes widened for a second, before slipping into that near leer. "How'd ya know that beautiful? Ah, doesn't matter; guess you know what's going to happen next too." He advanced on her, almost prancing.

She pulled out her revolver, aiming it towards the vampire. She found she could breathe slightly better, the weight of the gun doing wonders to calm her. Reassuring her of the weapon she held even though her other one had managed to misplace itself beyond reason.

He stopped for a second, before breaking out into laughter and launching at her. Too fast for her to get off a proper shot; too fast for her to dodge. He knocked the gun out of her hands; it landed a few feet away from them. Grabbing her forehead he shoved her against the building, dazing her slightly.

_This was going all wrong._

"You've got one hell of a set of balls girl. Trying to pull that shit on me, thought you knew what I was, not so bright are ya?"

"I know more about your kind than you do, bottom-scraper. Do you truly think you can get away with this? My family was bred to take your kind out, don't presume to have ANY leeway with a Hellsing!"

With that she drew her sword out and with all her might slashed it up his legs, causing him to stagger back in shock. It was enough time to dive for the revolver and take aim at the fool's head before she let off a proper shot. He dropped like lead.

How dare that, that _thing_ think he could win. Still, she could feel her heart beating hard, it'd frightened her. She leaned her hands on her knees to catch her breath, keeping an eye on the twitching figure in front of her. All that was left was to put a bullet in its heart, and to find that insufferable--

"Impressive Master!"

Integra gritted her teeth, willing herself not to look in the direction of the voice. _Don't give him the pleasure of your pain._

"And where have you been?" Anger still leaking into her voice. A light giggle carried to her ears.

"I've been watching you, and how you would fare against a silly excuse for my kind. After all, you did want to go on a hunt." The girl passed by her, walking over to the body and whistling. "Right between the eyes, nice shot!"

Integra bristled slightly, not in the mood for his games. She could've been killed tonight! And all he cared about were his whims.

"Hardly, I have to say if you'd been killed by this fellow I'd have been ashamed. It'd be pathetic. And as for whims, I only granted your own desires Master, doesn't that deserve a reward?"

The young Hellsing started. That was the second, if not third time he'd invaded her thoughts tonight, the cold numbing her to the advances. The nerve being shown threatened to overthrow her control. She'd been quite well behaved but this was too wearing, and her temper had been sorely tested. One more insubordinate act and she feared she'd lose it and try to pin the bastard to the wall with her sword. And he'd like that too much.

"What have I told you picking at my mind, you barbaric vulture?"

Alucard merely shrugged. "You're forgetting something."

And as if pulled along by his words like a puppet on a string the body stirred. Her vampire had other things in mind though, dark tendrils slipping from her feet, began to wrap around her new victim, holding him tight.

"Well _knight_, do your duty." She picked up Integra's sword and offered it to her.

Integra had been planning on shooting him, not stabbing. She wasn't sure if she had the stomach to sink steel into flesh, not yet.

"N-No I can't...I--"

"Then direct me. I'm your weapon, so use me to exterminate this filth." she said, holding the sword out above the frightened vampire. "Grab hold of me and finish him off."

Integra slowly stepped forward until she was beside his head. He looked up at her and screamed something. She couldn't make it out, she could only watch his body squirm. He'd brought this upon himself.

_-He's preyed on your precious humans.-_

Yes, he had. He'd intended to do it to her, and God knows what else. This mess of a once mortal man turned monster. She grabbed hold of her sword, her hands over Alucard's.

How many times had he murdered? How many times had he victimized? She could feel her arms lift it above her head. How many children? How many loved ones had he taken away?

_-All a waste.-_

She watched as the sword flew down, striking him in the chest. She couldn't feel it though, she couldn't hear his cry, and she didn't care to.

There would be no pity for the wicked.

She watched as the body dissolved, letting go of her sword and pushing wet strands of hair back. _No pity for the wicked._

Alucard was all smiles. She twirled in glee and cocked her head, grabbing Integra's sword. "Very well executed Master. You need a little work on the handling but you'll most definitely get there soon!"

Integra nodded, slowly coming out of her daze. It was not the same as shooting someone, not at all the same. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to will away that man's face, correction, vampire's.

"Men are just as evil Master. Many go beyond the common monster that lurks under beds. He could have been a murderer or rapist or both. And then what? Would you have been able to bring your wrath down just as well? Or is it simply vampires that feel it?" she whispered into Integra's ear.

"O-of course, but we're not made for that job. That falls on regular authorities Alucard, this, this is what we are here for."

The girl nodded approvingly. "You understand that it comes in all forms then? You make me proud to serve you Master. If you do come across a mortal like this I hope you don't hesitate to strike them down. Don't disappointment me. "

"I understand...servant." She watched as the other licked the sword clean before handing it to her.

The girl studied her as she sheathed it with a peculiar look. "You have red on you." She walked up to Integra, catching her chin in one hand; turning it, she ran her tongue along the jaw.

Integra shivered, had it been before this event she would have felt bashful but now that gesture only served to make her feel sick inside. Pushing the girl angrily aside she made to walk away but thought better of it.

"I wish to go home."

"Or course Master. Still can't stomach--"

"I did not ask for your opinion; keep your mouth shut until I address you."

Alucard chuckled at the tone, holding her arms wide she beckoned Integra to her embrace. Integra studied the girl, wondering if this was another one of his jests. She sighed, too tired to bother worrying any more. She didn't feel like before with the encounter fresh on her mind, and she felt almost sharper because of it. Like a sword. Was that what Alucard had intended?

She walked over to her, and leaned into her embrace, feeling more comfortably with the act than she should, before looking down at her bloodied outfit and groaning.

"How am I going to explain this to Walter?"

* * *

A/N: I'm a little iffy on this one for a few issues. One, it's a little more fluffy than I intended. Two, Alucard's mood swings even gave me whip-lash. Three, there's no definite setting here because I couldn't find the Hellsing Headquarters location.

Still, it was meant to be light and come off on the fantasy side for the holiday. Hopefully it doesn't make you guys cringe.


End file.
